


it's going to be okay.

by attaboyatticus



Category: 17776: What Football Will Look Like in the Future - Jon Bois
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Existentialism, Ficlet, Kinda hurt/comfort if you squint, Poetry, Short & Sweet, first post! i have no idea what im doing, philosophy? idk, poem, this was written a while ago but decided to post it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:02:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27518830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/attaboyatticus/pseuds/attaboyatticus
Summary: an interpretation of juice comforting nine after they realize exactly whats going on.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	it's going to be okay.

we're hunks of metal  
hurling through space at high speeds  
way off course,  
and our duties have been rendered pointless for eons--we don't have a care in the world  
and yet  
you still insist on finding answers.

i get it  
i do,  
i promise.

but sometimes  
you'll recognize that there's nothing.  
we're nothing  
we exist because humans wanted answers  
and now that we are obsolete, they've nearly forgotten about us.

we are the grains of sand in your pockets weeks after your visit to the beach  
we are the droplets of water you wipe away after washing a cup  
we are blades of grass stuck to the bottom of a footballer's cleats 

we are Game 96249.

and, despite what you may be thinking,  
that's okay.  
it's fine.

it's gonna be okay, buddy.

it's gonna be okay.


End file.
